Une Larme dans l'Océan
by Namida-Kyun
Summary: tout commence par une toute petite obsession... vraiment petite hein, le genre qui vous passe vite, mais on dirait bien que celle-ci va déranger encore longtemps notre Levi.. première fiction, soyez indulgents plz! le rating va augmenter rapidement vous inquiétez pas! UA, slash donc homophobes au revoir, transphobes aussi d'ailleurs sinon ben venez nombreux!
1. Prologue

Aaaaaaaaaalors... par où commencer? déjà, merci de poser vos yeux sur ce modeste brouillon, qui n'est encore qu'une petite graine qui a commencé à gangréner mon esprit un peu -juste un peu- déjanté... les persos y sont froids, cruels, presque inhumains mais c'est entièrement voulu, et bientôt tout redeviendra beau et rose, avec de la guimauve partout! enfin, faut voir si j'ai envie!

après, je ne sais pas si j'aurai une parution régulière, n'étant qu'à mes essais et la page blanche est ma meilleure ennemie... **(-_-')** j'espère cependant que ce petit bout de rien saura être un minimum intéressant, car j'aimerai beaucoup traiter plus loin dans l'histoire de thèmes assez durs et crus, qui ne s'accordent pas très bien avec la guimauve...

bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça avec l'espérance accrue d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes! merci d'avoir lu ces quelques lignes d'introduction particulièrement longues et nulles, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand m'arrêter... et voilà que je recommence! * **sbaf** *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux corps qui se frottent lascivement l'un à l'autre, faiblement éclairés par la lumière tamisée de la seule lampe de la pièce. On peut croire qu'il s'agit là ébat passionné, mais il est juste bestial par ses coups violents, qui semblent vouloir se terminer le plus vite possible. Les halètements perdus qui viennent s'échouer sur les murs décolorés de la chambre et les échos provenant de la salle plus bas renforcent cette absence de douceur, juste une recherche de chaleur, contrastant fortement avec la température glaciale filtrant légèrement par l'unique fenêtre. Soudain, les corps se cambrent violemment, un gémissement rauque met fin aux soupirs décalés qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient omniprésents, tandis qu'un fond sonore laissant deviner une musique endiablée reprend petit à petit son ampleur dans la pièce. Entre les deux personnes qui étaient encore intimes il y a quelques instants, aucun mot n'est prononcé, juste une poignée de billets est donnée. Le jeune homme ouvre alors la porte, laissant échapper des bribes de chanson. Il sort et descend les quelques marches qui mènent à la pièce centrale de la boîte, où la musique entraînante qu'il pouvait deviner plus haut bourdonne dans sa tête, l'effet accentué par les néons aveuglants la piste de danse. N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère étouffante, il pousse les deux lourdes portes battantes du club et s'engouffre dans la nuit glacée d'hiver.

Ses pas crissent sur la fine pellicule de givre qui s'était déposée, et alors que de timides flocons commenceaient à tomber du ciel, il se mit à réfléchir... Il se demanda encore depuis quand il trouvait ça normal de coucher chaque soir avec la première venue dans des boîtes miteuses. Depuis quand il n'avait plus envie de rentrer chez lui, que de toute manière personne ne l'attendait dans son appartement. Depuis quand il a totalement arrêté de mettre les pieds au lycée. Depuis quand il rebroussait le chemin devant les grilles de l'école pour aller boire en ville dans des bars où on ne demandait même plus son nom, question d'habitude... Bien que n'ayant pas de réponse précise, il savait cependant pertinemment la raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. À cause d'une simple petite obsession, ridicule obsession, et ô combien dérangeante. Au début du moins, ce n'était qu'une idée totalement banale, enfin, pas la plus insupportable qui soit, car se mettre à fantasmer sur une personne de son entourage, ce n'est pas si grave, non? Si cette personne en question est son voisin de palier, ce n'est toujours pas une abomination? Mais s'il se trouve que se soit son tout nouveau professeur d'histoire et principal, de surcroît, ce n'est pas un mal? Et si c'est un homme ? Ça peut à la rigueur poser quelques problèmes de prime abord, mais nous sommes au XXIe siècle, esprits ouverts et tout le reste, donc c'est toléré. Mais lorsqu'on est un _simple_ élève de lycée et que l'objet de ses fantasmes est son professeur, il commence à y avoir de légers soucis d'éthique... Mais ça va, tant qu'on sait se contrôler, on peut très bien faire une jolie petite déclaration à la fin des études avec un joli bouquet et des oiseaux chantant en arrière plan, comme une de ces belles -mais ô combien ennuyeuses- comédies romantiques hollywoodiennes où tout va dans le meilleur des mondes ! Donc là est le problème. Non seulement attendre encore un an et demi est impossible, mais se retenir de lui sauter dessus en pleine explication du conflit israëlo-palestinien -non pas que ce n'est pas intéressant mais faut s'accrocher- lui paraît insurmontable. Il avait donc décidé de sécher uniquement ses cours, ce qui lui paraissait la meilleure des solutions. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas un élève des plus appliqué, il avait tout de même demandé à un de ses rares amis de lui prêter ses notes, mais voilà plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de conflits territoriaux... En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de quelques cours que se soit. Il avait aussi arrêter de répondre aux appels d'abord incessants de ses soi-disant amis, qui s'inquiétaient pour lui mais qui avaient donc depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de le faire revenir dans une salle de classe. Quant à ses parents, ou du moins le seul qui lui restait, à savoir un oncle au physique et aux mœurs douteux qui passait le plus clair de son temps à voyager loin de toutes responsabilités en dépensant l'argent de la pension et du maigre héritage que sa mère lui avait laissé en mourant. Donc oui, du point de vue de notre héros en herbe, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus seul et de plus orphelin, tout du moins jusqu'à se qu' _il_ arrive dans sa vie morne. D'un simple voisin de palier venant d'emménager durant les vacances d'été, il était devenu peu à peu un véritable confident, sur qui il pouvait compter et à qui il pouvait tout dire. Mais subitement, à cause d'un simple rêve peut-être jugé trop anormal et d'un réveil assez mouillé, il commença à détourner les yeux, mais aussi à l'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait, se disant que la reprise des cours lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais peine perdue, son obsession le poursuivait...


	2. Chapter 1

**Enfin ! ce premier chapitre m'en a fait baver mais j'y suis arrivée ! En fait, je me suis rendue compte que le prologue était vraiment nul... mais genre extrêmement... mais bon, si je m'écoutais, je serais encore en train de réécrire la première phrase... je ne me relis donc pas souvent, histoire de laisser un petit goût de spontanéité -petit hein- mais il reste plein d'incohérences du coup... bref ! Dans ce chapitre on en apprend plus sur la vie de Levi et je tiens aussi à préciser que je prends les noms anglais. Logique, où es-tu ? Je vous laisse donc avec ce trop médiocre premier chapitre... (-_-) au fait, je m'étale plus en bas**

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Chapitre 1

C'est donc en ressassant cette foule de souvenirs moroses que Levi arriva devant la porte de son modeste appartement, ayant été guidé naturellement par son corps. De manière tout aussi mécanique, il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et fut surpris d'y trouver, en plus des publicités habituelles, une large et épaisse enveloppe à son nom et sans aucun timbre. Piqué par la curiosité, il se dit que son lit l'attendrait encore un peu, juste le temps de lire le contenu de l'étrange paquet, puisqu'après tout il ne se lèverait pas avant midi -grand minimum- demain. Il se traîna donc jusqu'au sofa assez difficilement et s'y laissa tomber avec la grâce d'un hippopotame amorphe, sans même se donner la peine de retirer sa veste ou ses chaussures, la pièce étant de toute façon déjà salie au possible.

Lorsqu'on entrait dans l'appartement, la moitié du logement servait déjà de salon, salle à manger et cuisine, où des boîtes de pizzas, de plats instantanés ou commandés traînaient un peu partout su les plans de travail. Juste en face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une grande table de chêne massif entourée de quatre belles chaises sculptées dans la même matière, mais qui ne servaient à rien, si ce n'est à y entreposer toutes sortes d'objets ou de colis inouverts que la table ne pouvait plus supporter. La dernière partie était consacrée à un espace qui aurait pu être convivial s'il n'était pas aussi désordonné. Devant l'assez large télé, la table basse croulait sous les mangas et magazines et le canapé n'était pas plus rangé, au vu des couvertures empilées dessus, jusqu'à toucher le parquet où on pouvait accidentellement trébucher sur un quelconque objet délaissé. Les lattes initialement claires avaient au fil du temps pris un teinte plus sombres, s'accordant mieux avec la couleur jaunâtre du papier peint qui commençait à se décoller à certains endroits, laissant entrapercevoir des pans de mur d'un gris froid. Une des principales sources de lumière de cette grande pièce était deux fenêtres, donnant vue sur la rue, déserte à cette heure-ci, et rarement empruntée par la circulation ce qui laissait planer un certain calme dans les immeubles la surplombant. Mais restons encore un peu dans l'appartement. Si la moitié était déjà occupée par un bordel sans nom, l'autre contenait quant à elle deux chambres et une petite salle de bain. La première chambre, se situant au bout du petit corridor, était celle de l'oncle de Levi, est donc inviolable d'entrée. La seconde se trouvant derrière la première porte à gauche abritait la seule pièce de propre et rangée. Bien que les lignes plus hautes laissent à supposer que seul l'être le plus désordonné et sans aucune mesure d'hygiène pouvait vivre dans ce tas d'immondices, rappelons-nous qu'il s'agit bien là de Levi, et si le reste de l'appartement est aussi peu soigné, c'est justement car il déteste son oncle et quoi de mieux que l'accueillir lors de ses brefs retours par un environnement totalement invivable ? Voilà donc la seule et unique raison de la présence d'un tel capharnaüm dans l'appartement. En fait, on pouvait même dire que la chambre de Levi était aussi rangée que le salon était bordélique, pour dire à quel point on ne change pas une personnalité encore plus imminente que M. Propre comme ça ! Toujours est-il que l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur la rue, ce qui lui permettait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que son oncle restait parfois jusqu'à une semaine avec lui, de trouver du réconfort dans le peu de bruits se trouvant quelques mètres plus bas, alors que des greluches à grosses poitrines émettaient une multitude de bruits qu'un enfant de dix ans ne devrait pas entendre. À présent c'était lui qui s'adonnait sans remord aux plaisirs charnels, bien qu'il ne laissait jamais une seule de ces femmes plantureuses ne serait-ce que poser un orteil dans son logis, même le corps imbibé d'alcool, il s'y refusait. La dernière pièce de l'appartement était une modeste salle de bain, sans baignoire, juste une petite douche sans vraiment de pression. Ici aussi, le désordre n'était pas admis, bien que de temps à autre, un vêtement sale végétait dans un coin, mais disparaissait bien vite, juste le temps de trouver une place de libre dans l'armoire. La majeure partie du logement de Levi était donc réservée à la saleté et l'ordre n'avait sa place que dans sa chambre et la salle d'eau -on ne compte pas la chambre de l'oncle, celle-ci étant interdite d'entrée. Mais il ne faut pas croire que cela le dérangeait vraiment, disons qu'il s'y était fait, un peu comme toute sa vie qu'il considérait ratée en général...

De son côté, Levi avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la grosse enveloppe lui étant destinée, et quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant les leçons de tous les cours auxquels il avait manqué ! Des centaines de feuilles, toutes reliées par matières et périodes, se trouvaient entre ses mains, sans savoir quoi en faire. Qui aurait bien pu lui envoyer tout ça ? Immédiatement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Erwin, en raison de l'absence de timbre et du fait de leur proximité géographique. Seulement, le brun reconnaîtrait sans aucun mal l'écriture de son professeur, et donc put exclure cette première hypothèse. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses, une feuille se détacha du paquet, et vint se déposer sur ses genoux. Dessus, aucune matière répertoriée, mais toujours la même écriture, avec cette même application. Intrigué, Levi la prit en main et commença à lire :

« Bonjour Levi, en tant que délégué de classe, il me semblait naturel que la tâche de te transmettre les leçons manquantes me revienne. Je sais que cela peut te paraître assez insultant de te les donner seulement maintenant mais ton amie Hange Zoe m'avait pourtant dit te les envoyer régulièrement. C'est Petra qui m'a confié qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge car tu ne répondais dernièrement à aucun message, quelque soit le destinataire. J'ai donc recopié tous les cours que tu as manqué et j'ai ensuite demandé à notre professeur M. Smith de te les donner, en effet, j'ai cru comprendre que vous habitiez non loin de l'autre. Sache que toute la classe et les professeurs s'inquiètent réellement pour toi et j'espère que tu reviendras vite en classe, afin de pouvoir passer en classe supérieure.

Nous nous en remettons donc à ton choix, en espérant que tu feras le bon. »

Non mais quel culot ! Si il avait arrêter de prendre ses cours, c'est tout simplement car il avait demander à Hange de ne plus les lui envoyer ! Et s'il ne répondait plus à ses messages, c'était peut-être parce qu'il en avait marre que tout le monde lui ordonne carrément de revenir ! Pour qui se prenait ce délégué qui croit avoir une quelconque influence sur ses choix ? Dans un excès de rage, il balança toutes les feuilles dans la pièce, et marcha d'un pas résolu vers sa chambre, prenant cette fois-ci le temps de retirer ses vêtements pour s'effondrer, ivre de toutes ces nouvelles, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'endormit très rapidement, sachant qu'il aurait une affreuse gueule de bois au réveil, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait le soir.

Un affreux mal de crâne. Ou comment bien commencer sa journée en 10 leçons avec Levi. Encore à demi dans son rêve où un certain professeur blond faisait des choses pas très recommandées avec sa bouche, il se leva péniblement et se dirigea d'une démarche pas très alerte vers la cuisine. Il pouvait voir par les fenêtres du salon que le ciel était d'un gris pâle, comme si on refusait au monde de contempler les couleurs célestes. Un bol de céréales dans une main et un verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre, il alla s'affaler dans le canapé, avant de se rappeler à la dure réalité, à savoir qu'il n'y avait plus un seul cachet d'aspirine dans tout l'appartement. Il tska pour la forme et mangea donc rapidement son petit-déjeuner, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour y prendre des vêtements propres. En passant par la salle de bain afin de se préparer, il vérifia -encore- s'il n'y avait bien plus rien pour soulager son mal de crâne persistant. Il enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et mit son écharpe, avant de prendre son portefeuille et ses clés traînants sur la table, bien qu'il dut quand même fouiller 5 minutes dans le bordel empilé là. Une fois dehors, la brise fraîche de début décembre lui mordait le cou de la plus désagréable façon qui soit, et il accéléra donc le pas vers la pharmacie. Plus il avançait, plus il se réveillait de l'état cotonneux dans lequel il était encore plongé. Il remarqua que le givre de hier soir -ou matin, tout dépend- avait laissé place à une fine couche de neige, mais qui semblait bien vouloir s'accrocher. En remontant la rue, il atterrit sur la place centrale, où l'horloge du beffroi s'apprêtait à sonner 14 heures. Il n'avait pas dormi tant que ça finalement... Quoique, à cette heure-ci, les bars étaient encore fermés et les cours de l'après-midi reprenaient, donc aucune chance de tomber sur Erwin. Conclusion : seul son souvenir pourra venir le hanter ! C'est avec cette franche conviction qu'il passa les portes automatiques de la pharmacie, cette fois-ci complètement réveillé.

De retour chez lui, Levi posa ses achats sur la table basse. Grâce à sa petite sortie, il n'avait plus de migraine mais il avait quand même préféré acheter de l'aspirine et de nouvelles capotes, son stock étant lui aussi à un seuil critique. Il balaya la salle d'un regard, et ses yeux se perdirent sur les feuilles éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il se souvint alors des événements d'hier et rassembla les notes. En y réfléchissant mieux, il n'avait eu aucun motif de faire cela. Seuls l'esprit guidé par l'alcool et la fatigue eurent raison de ses actes. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il réagissait aussi violemment juste pour un simple morceau de papier, après tout, maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, leur délégué n'était encore à ses yeux qu'un gamin pré pubère ignorant tout de la vie, mais tentant désespérément d'aider les autres, quand bien même ceux-ci ne veulent pas. Juste le genre de personne qui croit encore aux disneys et pour qui donner un sourire ou une aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin équivaut à la plus belle bonne action de l'année. Le profil type du mec que haïssait Levi en somme. Oui, il haïssait Eren, pour qui tout allait bien, qui n'avait pas besoin de se cacher pour la monstruosité qu'il était, qui ne se dégoûtait pas, et qui en plus de tout ça s'inquiétait pour lui, un rebut de la société. S'il n'en pouvait plus de contenir sa haine en lui , alors il la déverserait sur quelqu'un de beaucoup trop heureux à son goût, à savoir Eren.

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

 **Bien bien bien... c'est trèèèèèèèès bof tout ça non ? Et surtout très bref... oui, comme premier chapitre, je devrais beaucoup plus développer les persos (surtout le physique sur lequel je m'attarderai plus tard, mais je sais pas encore quand). Je sais où ira cette fic, mais je ne sais pas quel rythme adopter, ce qui donne une impression -juste une impression, t'es sûre ?Ô.ô- d'extrême lenteur.**

 **En commençant la description de l'appart, je me suis demandée pourquoi je m'embêtais avec un bordel pas possible alors que Levi est juste le mec le plus maniaque de la terre entière.. et puis paf, révélation ! (assez tardive, je sais) l'oncle ! ouep, c'est bancal comme raison mais on va dire que ça tient la route -ou pas-.**

 **En fait, on pourrait limite prendre ça pour un deuxième prologue... mais on va dire que vous êtes indulgentes et que vous passerez outre ces modiques petits détails ! Je pense que poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sera déjà assez dur car l'inspi ne tombe pas du ciel et ne pousse pas dans les arbres, mais surtout que me forcer à écrire ne rend le contenu que plus médiocre.**

 **Bref, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse à d'autres travaux bien meilleurs que le mien et qui méritent toutes votre attention. Et si vous avez encore un petit peu de temps, vous voudriez bien laisser un ptite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Ouiche, je sais, je suis -vraiment trop- en retard et je n'ai aucune excuse ou justification valable à fournir, mais je pense que ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que j'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure, donc si j'ai du retard, beeeeeeeen... tant pis. Pour moi et pour vous. Je savais qu'écrire était dur, mais je pense qu'écrire régulièrement l'est encore plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de faire des chapitres plus courts, le tout en essayant de tenir une parution régulière et -j'espère- rapide.**

 **Brefouille, je vous laisse avec le pitit chapitre 2, je m'étale plus en bas.**

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Un flocon, puis un deuxième, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres tombaient en un ballet aérien blanc et glacial. N'aimant pas particulièrement rester dehors par cette fraîcheur, Levi se dépêcha de rejoindre son bar favori. De son tabouret au comptoir, il pouvait distinctement apercevoir la neige recouvrir doucement de son large manteau de nacre les rues grises de la ville. Un bon temps de merde en somme! Pas question de ressortir dehors maintenant alors qu'il avait un verre en main en plus d'être au chaud, car oui, sa chaudière étant extrêmement capricieuse, elle avait cru marrant de faire la morte en plein hiver! Bref, petits tracas de la vie ou comment se retrouver à boire une bière à même pas 18h...

Cela devait faire bientôt une heure que le brun sirotait ses bières tout en ayant perdu le compte lorsqu'une masse s'échoua sur le siège juste à ses côtés. Alors qu'il s'était exprès mis dans un coin afin de ne pas être dérangé, voilà qu'un abruti se mettait en tête d'engager la conversation! Car bien entendu, la quasi-totalité des tabourets étaient vides mais cet imbécile de première n'avait apparemment pas grand chose à faire si ce n'est de casser les noix au jeune lycéen. Il releva la tête de son verre en grognant, près à sortir une réplique cinglante, mais il se retint de justesse en voyant le visage de la personne qui semblait le regarder avec intérêt. Finalement, c'était plus **une** abrutie qu'un abruti. Quoique, avec Hansi on se savait jamais... Bref, tout cela pour dire que son amie d'enfance se retrouvait juste en face de lui, une première depuis plusieurs mois alors qu'il avait jusque là toujours fait attention à éviter tout contact avec ses amis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle le devança :

-Saluuuuuuut! Ça fait un bail non? On te voit plus nulle part! Je commençais même à m'inquiéter mais te connaissant, je me disais que tout allait très bien et que sécher les cours était juste ton trip du moment! Et puis c'est quoi dans ton verre? Nan? C'est de la bière? T'as le droit? Perso je trouve ça dégueu, je préfère le champomy!

En même pas une minute la tête de Levi avait doublé de volume. Il aimait bien la binoclarde, mais il avait tendance à oublier que c'était avant tout un véritable moulin à paroles... Et l'alcool dans le sang n'aidant pas, il fut partagé entre l'envie de la faire taire à jamais ou bien celle de la flanquer dehors ou encore celle de l'étriper sur place, là, maintenant tout de suite. Se rendant compte des pensées morbides dirigées vers son amie, il soupira de résignation, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire la jeune fille qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de déblatérer des âneries. Elle connaissait assez Levi pour savoir que lorsqu'il soupirait de la sorte, c'était soit avant de te coller un pain majestueux, soit car il s'avouait vaincu par ennui et exaspération. Il n'y avait que Hansi pour parvenir à décrocher la deuxième raison. Après tout, que pouvait faire un adolescent légèrement embrumé d'alcool contre le flot de parole qu'était Hansi? Rien, nous sommes bien d'accord. Sachant pertinemment que jamais Levi parlerait en premier, elle repris son monologue d'un ton -un peu- plus sérieux.

-Et si tu me disais une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il se passe? Je m'ennuie moi au lycée, c'est vrai, je ne peux plus me moquer de toi lorsque tu bavais sur le postérieur de notre cher professeur principal...

Touché. Comment la binoclarde avait réussi à savoir, il s'en fichait. Elle avait sûrement dit ça sur un coup de tête, espérant le faire réagir... Hansi avait toujours fonctionné de la sorte. Ce n'était pas un raisonnement, ni de la logique, juste des suppositions, le tout mixé avec ce qui lui passait par la tête. Généralement, cela donnait des propos incohérents mais Levi devait reconnaître que cela marchait toujours avec lui. Mais tout lui expliquer là, accoudé au bar et l'esprit plus si clair que ça, alors que d'habitude il tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool, lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. La brune parut comprendre son raisonnement -car oui, même si elle ne possède aucune logique, elle arrive très bien à cerner celle des autres- et se leva, arborant tout de même un sourire désolé...

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas me parler, mais sache qu'on s'inquiète quand même un peu... Et puis Eren continue de t'envoyer les cours, j'espère que tu essayeras de les lire, et peut-être de revenir en classe. C'est ta vie et je ne peux pas interférer, je n'en ai pas le droit. Seules tes propres décisions comptent, qu'elles soient influencées ou non. Sur ce, je te laisse cogiter un minimum et te souhaite une bonne nuit...

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant un Levi totalement perdu, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé, même pas pour lui dire bonjour...

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

 **Voili voilou! Je sais, c'est bref, mais je me suis expliquée plus haut. Donc, maintenant, les bonnes nouvelles!(pour moi bien sûr, restons sensés) J'ai eu des reviews! Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille légende crée pour les jeunes auteurs afin de les forcer à bosser et qu'ils n'en recevaient seulement que trèèèèèèèès tard dans leur parcours, non, j'ai vaincu la légende, la pourfendant de ma plume et- ok, je m'emporte, surtout que je n'écris pas à la plume... (-_-') Non mais sérieusement, tellement que j'y croyais pas -mais si cette phrase est française- j'ai screené la page! Oui, je suis désespérément folle mais j'aime bien.**

 **Tout ce charabia inutile pour remercier chaleureusement ces merveilleuses personnes qui ont pris le temps non seulement de lire, mais en plus de laisser une trace de leur passage! Donc, je vous pris d'applaudir (oui, même derrière votre écran)**

 **emylou , que je remercie vraiment pour tous ses compliments et ses conseils, mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses fictions que j'ai pris un plaisir de relire! Je t'adoooooore! **

**Nekoko** **, qui m'a fait rire avec sa perception du EreRi, mais que j'espère aussi du coup ne pas décevoir plus tard... tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir eux aussi!**

 **Leyana** **, et bien voilà la suite, j'espère quelle t'a plue!**

 **Et ben je crois avoir fait le tour... Alors bien sûr, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une chtite reviews, et même si ça vous a pas plus, du moment que c'est -un minimum- constructif! A la prochaine, en espérant que ce sera bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucouilles! Ce mot est juste horrible... -' Je vous ai manqué? -grand silence- hem, brefouille... Je vous laisse directement avec le chapitre, j'ai préféré m'étendre plus en bas (comme d'hab quoi). Ah ouiche, la première partie de ce chapitre est pas très joyeuse (c'est vrai qu'avant on sortait le champagne) donc vous êtes prévenues!**

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, un sanglot résonna soudainement alors que la personne couchée au centre du lit approchait lentement la lame de son bras... Ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, il prit une profonde inspiration, raffermissant sa prise sur le cutter et commença à faire courir la pointe de métal sur son avant bras, laissant sur son passage de fins sillons rouges.

Une larme cependant s'échappa de ses yeux et vint s'échouer sur ses plaies. La présence de ces gouttelettes salées n'était pas due à la douleur, disparue depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais à l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait. Son masque serein et joyeux qu'il employait chaque jour avec ses amis commençait à doucement se fêler, mais le monstre qu'il était derrière ne devait pas voir le jour. En aucun cas! Cette pseudo-douleur, ce soit-disant exutoire durait depuis maintenant quelques années et jamais encore il n'avait laissé cette monstruosité reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il sentait malgré tout la barrière entre lui et cette abomination se réduire chaque jour un peu plus. Comment faire si les personnes qu'il aimait le rejetaient soudainement en découvrant ce qu'il était? Pourrait-il seulement encore vivre après ? Lui en laisserons-nous le droit? Ces macabres pensées le terrifiaient à un tel point que sans s'en rendre compte, il avait planté son cutter plus profondément dans sa chaire. Le sang sortait en trombes de son corps... N'était-il pas plus facile à partir de là d'attendre que la faucheuse vienne le cueillir?

Non. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner de la sorte, en laissant tout en plan. Il courut alors jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait la trousse de premiers soins, qu'il ouvrit précipitamment, et en sortit du désinfectant et des bandages. Il n'en restait décidément presque plus... Quoi de plus normal, ce devait être bien la dixième fois ce mois-ci qu'il se coupait un peu trop... D'un geste automatique, presque aussi naturel pour lui que de s'emparer de son cutter, il se soigna sommairement. En relevant la tête, il rencontra son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il se sentait moche, monstrueux, horrible, inhumain. Il eut envie de soudainement défaire les pansements qu'il venait de faire et de se griffer jusqu'à rouvrir ses plaies. Il quitta rapidement la salle de bain, comme pour se dérober à la réalité que lui criait son reflet.

Il regagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit où il enfuit son visage dans son oreiller, se maudissant intérieurement d'être ce qu'il était. Après encore quelques minutes à s'injurier, il se redressa, prit son cutter et le rangea dans sa table de chevet. En regardant son radio-réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour parfaire son masque, pour cacher aux yeux de tous la chimère derrière. Encore une fois, le rideau allait se lever sur la scène d'un spectacle si magnifique, qu'on en oubliait les mensonges servant à maintenir l'estrade debout.

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

De l'autre côté de la ville, Levi se demandait s'il ne devait pas songer à partir, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée et aucune femme mûre en vue pour lui faire oublier ses -petits- problèmes... Résigné, il laissa l'argent de ses commandes sur le comptoir et partit, d'une démarche plutôt chancelante, la faute à avoir trop bu tout seul. Avec un peu de mal il réussit cependant à prendre le chemin de chez lui, réfléchissant -autant que son cerveau imbibé lui permettait- à sa courte entrevue avec Hansi. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, et c'était cela qui l'énervait le plus. Soudain, dans ses pensées embrumées il se souvint que son amie lui avait dit que Eren avait continué à lui envoyer les cours. Il faut savoir que depuis la première enveloppe, Levi n'avait pas rouvert sa boîte aux lettres, de crainte? d'en voir une autre. Car oui, en toute logique, si on ne voit pas le problème -en l'occurrence le fait d'être pressé à retourner au lycée- c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Technique du lâche par excellence, mais ça Levi s'en fichait éperdument. De quel droit les autres pouvaient-ils décider de ses choix? Le droit au bon sens? D'accord, il s'agissait là d'un comportement extrêmement égoïste envers le pauvre petit délégué qui prenait sur son temps d'étude pour lui envoyer les cours et les devoirs mais merde, il n'avait plus huit ans! Il était totalement capable de prendre soin de lui et de son avenir! En plus, ce n'était même pas de sa faute si il ne pouvait -voulait plutôt mais bref, c'est les pensées de Levi- plus remettre les pieds à l'école! D'ailleurs, il prenait sur lui! Erwin n'a qu'à pas avoir un cul aussi banda-

Sprotch, ou le merveilleux bruit de quelqu'un venant de tomber dans la neige dans une position ri-di-cule (je vous laisse imaginer l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité se retrouvant la tête la première dans un monticule de poudreuse, les jambes pendants lamentablement dans le vide). Alors là, c'est trop fort! Non seulement il revoie sa meilleure amie sans être capable de lui dire bonjour, il ne trouve personne pour l'occuper jusqu'au matin, s'énerve tout seul comme un con à trois heures du mat' et se retrouve prisonnier dans un bonhomme de neige que les enfants on crut intelligent de faire en plein milieu de la rue! Vraiment, une super soirée!

Sa chance dans sa malchance fut qu'il se trouvait juste en bas de son immeuble, et donc qu'il n'aurait pas trop de chemin à faire jusqu'à sa douche. En passant devant sa boîte aux lettres, il feignit encore l'indifférence et ne prit donc pas la peine de vérifier si les dires d'Hansi étaient justes. Il aurait encore tout le temps d'y penser après, ce dont il avait besoin là maintenant, c'était juste d'une bonne douche bien chaude, histoire de dessaouler un minimum.

Une fois un peu plus sobre, Levi déambula lentement dans son appartement, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage due à toute la crasse présente. Tout ranger et nettoyer était vraiment trop tentant, mais il devait se retenir, bientôt les six mois d'absence habituels de son oncle seront passés et il pourra enfin se consacrer à la meilleure activité du monde, à savoir l'entretien de son petit chez-soi. Mais que faire en attendant? Regarder une énième émission abrutissante à la télé n'était pas assez attirant et il avait fini de relire dix fois tous ses mangas... Il regarda alors la porte d'entrée d'un air las qui semblait lui dire de ressortir et de profiter de la chaleur d'une quelconque femme ramassée dans la rue. Bof, pas si attrayant finalement, la dernière l'avait même baffé car il avait murmuré -pas crié, ça va- le nom de son fantasme refoulé... Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait dû compenser son manque de libido par son imagination, il n'était pas excité par les poissons, les morues encore moins! Bref, pas envie de sortir, même si il n'était pas assez fatigué pour se coucher directement malgré les quatre heures passées indiquées sur l'horloge murale de la cuisine. Quoique, il pouvait bien sortir un orteil, aller jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres et y sortir les notes soigneusement préparées par Eren. Il secoua énergiquement la tête tout en se giflant mentalement. N'avait-il pas passé une semaine sans daigner juste regarder à l'intérieur? Si, mais la curiosité commençait à le titiller...

Il mit donc son manteau par dessus son pyjama et enfila à la va-vite ses chaussures. Il descendit jusqu'à l'entrée où se trouvait toutes les boîtes aux lettres des habitants de l'immeuble et repéra la sienne. Le brun sortit sa clef d'une de ses poches et la mena à la serrure qui s'ouvrit... en faisant tomber tout le contenu de la pauvre boîte. La multitude de publicités et de journaux vint s'échouer avec fracas à ses pieds, les écrasant par la même occasion. Levi retira vite ses pauvres membres endoloris de sous le monticule de paperasse en jurant splendidement, fusillant du regard l'auteur de cet essai au meurtre. Le tas de papiers sembla bizarrement se ratatiner sur lui-même, mais qui n'essayerait pas de disparaître sous terre lorsqu'il fait l'objet du terrible regard de la mort de Levi? Personne, nous sommes bien d'accord.

Le brun ramassa cependant tout ce qui était tombé et remonta les escaliers menant à sa demeure, maudissant encore les facteurs et la poste elle-même, qui semblaient s'être ligués contre lui. Il envoya valser les publicités et autres paperasses inintéressantes et se concentra sur les quelques enveloppes brunes qu'il tenait en main. Dessus, on pouvait lire une date, correspondant sûrement aux cours du jour énoncé. Il ouvrit la plus ancienne et se plongea dans son contenu.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Levi reposa la dernière feuille, noire des notes prises par Eren. Il avait eu, durant sa lecture, l'impression d'être en classe entouré de quelques uns de ses camarades. Les notes du délégué relataient certes les cours, mais sur les marges et même entre les lignes, des dizaines d'annotations étaient écrites. Elles contenaient des explications approfondies, des noms de sites complémentaires, des exercices en plus afin d'avoir une idée globale de cours, mais aussi des anecdotes sur la vie en classe, les professeurs et dans chaque enveloppe se trouvait un morceau de papier où était gribouillé des mots des ses amis. La plupart étaient assez désintéressant, comme le très charmant ''j'en ai ma claque d'écrire un truc chaque jour pour que môssieur daigne ramener son cul ici!'' de Auruo ou encore ''j'espère que tu reviendras vite, tu nous manque vraiment!'' de Petra. Levi ne pouvait pas dire s'il était heureux que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui ou bien qu'il était presque effrayé par l'assiduité de ce gamin qu'il considérait il y a quelques instants encore pré pubère et inutilement trop joyeux. Et enfin, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'exploiter encore longtemps de la sorte ou retourner en cours juste pour arrêter de recevoir autant de notes de la part du délégué... Était-il prêt à revoir son professeur principal, à faire face à son fantasme? Franchement, il était on ne peut plus dépité. Comment savoir si la décision prise est la bonne? D'habitude, il n'avait aucun problème pour effectuer ses choix mais une sorte d'appréhension le saisissait lorsqu'il pensait à Erwin... Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas obligé d'affronter directement son fantasme. Levi alla dans sa chambre et vérifia son emploi du temps, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps. On était aujourd'hui lundi -en fait on était plutôt mardi matin très tôt mais bon...- et le mercredi matin il avait histoire-géographie. Il pourrait donc venir tranquillement l'après-midi, et peut-être même boire la veille -ce soir donc, vous suivez?-. C'est donc sur cette bonne résolution que Levi s'endormit, sans rêver pour la première fois depuis des lustres d'une tête blonde au-dessus de lui.

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

 **Voili voilou! Donc, mon excuse pour mon retard cette fois c'est la période de contrôles que je révise toujours au dernier moment -comme lorsque tu te mets à écrire quoi- et les orages. OK, c'est totalement bidon mans non. J'ai perdu mon travail 2 fois! 2! (Depuis ce jour, Namida-Kyun enregistre sa fiction tous les deux mots.) j'ai du tout réécrire, c'était horrible! ç_ç**

 **ça et aussi le fait que je ne me décidais pas à mettre la première partie de ce chapitre. J'hésitais sincèrement à la mettre plus loin dans l'histoire mais il me semblait que c'était un bon déclencheur (surtout une excuse pour te forcer à faire avancer l'histoire non?) oui, aussi... - -'**

 **En fait, cette partie s'est écrite assez rapidement comparée au reste, mais c'est la partie dont je suis la moins fière. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a été dure à écrire, mais c'était juste difficile de rester sur une des raisons et pas m'étendre complètement, chose que j'entreprendrai plus tard dans le récit. Je n'y ai pas apporté de modifications durant ma relecture, souhaitant garder une véritable trace de spontanéité. Ensuite, je crois qu'elle ne suscite pas assez d'émotions dramatiques, et donc j'espère que vous pourrez me laisser des remarques quant à votre appréciation (ou non) de ce passage. Je souhaite faire plus de ce genre de scènes, et donc la fiction pourrait facilement tombée dans le glauque et la tristesse, mais je pense que je l'avais déjà précisé avant.**

 **Bon, la deuxième partie est beeeeeeeaaaaauuuucoup plus légère. J'ai conscience de m'éloigner de la personnalité de Levi, mais il faut dire que conserver la personnalité première de personnages aussi denses est difficile, donc il s'agit de petites touches personnelles, car je ne m'appuie que sur le support d'origine.**

 **Je remercie encore emylou de m'avoir si gentiment laissé une review! (je t'adore!)**

 **Brefouille, je ne sais pas quand sort le prochain chapitre (assez tôt j'espère... - -') et en attendant je vous fait plein de kisu guimauvés!**


End file.
